


Ahora me voy

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken, Drama, M/M, Sad, theloveisgone, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Este fic lo escribí en un momento triste de mi vida, pero ahora me siento capaz de poder compartirlo. Esta basado en la canción "Ahora me voy" del cantante mexicano Emmanuel.(La traduje en mis primeras clases de español). Capítulo Único. Es triste.





	Ahora me voy

Ahora me voy.  
.  
.

* * *

 

22 minutos en el más profundo de los silencios, es fácil escuchar el tic-tac del reloj sobre la chimenea, ninguno dice nada porque ambos saben que no hay nada que decir, intentaron retomar una relación que se había fracturado y cuyas heridas seguían abiertas. La culpa de fue de ambos…

Uno por fingir su muerte sin dar explicaciones y el otro por fingir que ese suceso nunca pasó.

…

* * *

 

Cuando Sherlock Holmes volvió de entre los muertos John sintió como si la vida misma fuera una fuerza macabra que gusta de verlo sufrir… ¡Ah! Y también recuerda que se desmayó.

Sherlock pensó que, a pesar de amar a John, su trabajo tenía prioridad, creyó tontamente que realmente no estaba enamorado del rubio, que simplemente era costumbre… se equivocó.

Cuando John despertó y pudo ser consciente de que Sherlock le mintió, sintió el amargo sabor de la traición inundarle la boca, sin embargo pensó, como romántico que era, que el amor podía remediar el caos, se tragó su ira y creyó que todo el rencor se iría… también se equivocó.

Al principio todo fue aparentemente bien, los casos, las persecuciones, la adrenalina, el té por las mañanas y el sexo… el sexo fue otro punto que, de haber puesto atención hubiesen notado que allí no había amor, ya no.

Las relaciones eran rudas, casi violentas, era en esos momentos cuando John, en medio del éxtasis sentía la furia emanar de él y se proyectaba en sus caderas, lo apuñalaba en el sexo, lo quería destruir por dentro y Sherlock lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo, ignorar ese dolor que le partía su aparentemente inexistente corazón y ahí donde un día hubo placer solo quedaba agonía.

Todos sabían que aquello era una bomba de tiempo. Nadie dijo nada.

…

* * *

 

Sherlock subió trotando las escaleras, había ido al Bart’s pero a medio camino notó que olvidó su billetera y volvió; desde el rellano de las escaleras pudo oírlo, eran gemidos, gemidos de mujer.

Mentiría si digiera que no lloró en silencio, pero más mentiría si dijese que no se lo esperaba, al final también era humano.

Terminó de subir los escalones que faltaban y sin ninguna ceremonia se adentró en la sala del 221B y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón. 5 minutos después John salió de SU habitación, “nuestra, de ambos” pensó con ironía, y se puso pálido cuando lo miró ahí.

John volvió al cuarto y en cuestión de segundos una chica rubia salió abotonándose la blusa con prisa y abandonó el piso, John se acercó lentamente y se sentó en su sofá, frente a Sherlock y nadie dijo nada.

….

* * *

 

El silencio se esparce como un gas letal, piensa John, aún no está muy seguro porque hizo lo que hizo y peor aún, no sabe porque en realidad no se siente culpable.

-Porqué deseabas castigarme- le contesta una profunda voz, levanta la cara tan rápido que por un momento siente vértigo y sus miradas se encuentran y por primera vez en años pueden entenderse mutuamente “Y lo has logrado” piensa el pelinegro, “Estamos a mano” piensan ambos. “Pero no hay placer en la venganza” piensa John.  
  
Ambos sienten las mejillas húmedas, saben que es el momento.

John se levanta de su asiento y repentinamente el tiempo vuelve a correr y se siente miserablemente más viejo pero es un soldado y afrontara lo que venga.

-Ahora me voy- dice firme y Sherlock cabecea ligeramente y cierra los ojos.

En cuestión de minutos oye cajones abrirse y ser vaciados en el viejo morral que John guarda desde sus días en la milicia y poco después escucha la puerta principal abrirse y posteriormente cerrarse, como su corazón.

* * *

 

.*+*+*+*+*+++++  
No me odien :(


End file.
